Don't Say Goodbye
by Justis76
Summary: Sequel to Slaps, Samurais and Special Someones. After Phoenix is disbarred, Maya visits, hoping to find some answers.


**A/N: This trial takes place affter Nick gets disbarred and follows the same storyline as my other fic, Slaps, Samurais & Special Someones. Enjoy!**

**---**

"Welcome back to Channel 7 news! And now, for today's headlines. Phoenix 'Forging' Wright was officially disbarred today after the outcome of State vs. Gramarye-"

*CLICK*

_Well, I think I've watched enough TV for one day. Or one week. Lord knows this will be all everybody will be talking about for weeks to come. And the only person to blame is-_

*DING-DONG*

_Oh great, more reporters. Why don't they just leave me alone? I've had enough trouble; I don't need them rubbing it in._

I open up the door and a familiar face jumps at me, yelling "NICK!"

"M-Maya?" I stutter, completely and utterly surprised to see her.

"Nick, I…I was watching the news…what happened? Did you really forge evidence?" Maya looks up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's a long story. Sit down." I go through the whole story, and by the time I finish, Maya has stopped crying and is looking a lot like her usual, perky self. When I'm done, she hops out of her seat and hugs me.

"Oh Nick…I knew you couldn't have done it. After all, you couldn't hire anybody to forge evidence! You're way too poor! But…maybe if I had been with you, you wouldn't have-"

I cut Maya off mid-sentence. "Maya, don't blame yourself. You had to go back to Kurain to become Master. We both know you'd have to go back sooner or later anyways."

"B-but I didn't want to go back to Kurain. I wanted to stay here…with you…"

I hug Maya tighter. "Come on. I'm not that incompetent that I can't get anything done without you."

She's silent for a minute, and then we both burst out laughing, despite everything.

"So how are things in Kurain?" I ask.

Maya sighs. "Booooring. I had lots more fun with you. But what are you going to do now, Nick?"

I shrug. "I dunno. Law was the only thing I was relatively good at. Now I guess I'm just a hobo."

"You're not a hobo…yet. You still have an apartment!"

"Well then fine. I just look like a hobo."

Maya smiles. "In that case, you, Phoenix Wright, are the most handsome hobo I've ever seen." Then she leans up and kisses me.

At the moment, I realize just how much I've missed Maya since she left. The kiss only lasts a couple of seconds, but it makes me happier than I've been in a long time.

"All this talk about hobos is making me wonder. How much longer can you afford this place? Maya asks.

"Well, uh..." _Oh man, I hadn't even thought of that! _"I saved up enough money for this month, but after that, I don't know."

"Then come live with me!" Maya blurts out.

"Huh?"

"Please??? I'm sure you can find a job in Kurain, and you can stay at my house so you don't have to pay rent, and we can be together again, just like before!" Maya looks at me, eager and hopeful.

"Seriously?"

"Of course!"

I seriously had to think about it. On one hand, the chance to get away from all the trouble I've dealt with recently sounds great, and the thought of being together with Maya again almost made me yell out "Yes!!" But unfortunately, there was something that kept me from saying it. After much thought, I finally gave my answer.

"I can't."

"W-what? Why not?" Maya says, tears starting to form.

"There's a girl, Zak Gramarye's daughter, and she doesn't have anybody else. I want to adopt her. Plus, I know there's something more to the forged evidence, and I have to get to the bottom of it. I'm really sorry, Maya."

I look down at Maya. Part of me expects her to slap me; the other part thinks she'll burst into tears. Instead, she slowly begins to talk. "The public hates you…you just lost your job…you look like a hobo…and you want to adopt a daughter? Nick…you're insane."

Ouch. I've heard lots of insults recently, but what Maya says hurts the most.

She continues. "And to be honest, I think that's what I love about you the most."

She kisses me again, this time longer and more meaningful. After several moments of bliss, she pulls away.

"So… Wanna go out for burgers? My treat." Maya asks.

"Wait a minute. You're offering to buy burgers? You?"

"Yup!"

"Well how do I say no to that?"

"Well then let's go!" Maya says, and then pulls me out the door.

After we're done the burgers (Which I have to admit tasted much better since I didn't have to buy them), Maya and I walk down to the train station, and wait for her train to arrive.

"Well Nick, I guess this is…goodbye." Maya says, looking down.

"Don't say that. Goodbye is such a harsh word. Let's just say, see you later."

Her face lights up, then turns serious. "Nick, you have to promise we'll stay in touch. Ok?"

"I promise, Maya."

"Pinky swear?" She says, holding out her pinky.

"Pinky swear." I say, crossing my pinky with hers.

"Well then…goodb-I mean, see you later, Nick."

"See you later, Maya."

I give her one last kiss, and then she hops onto the train.

**2 Weeks Later **

_I don't know what I was thinking. How was I supposed to do this? I can't even hold down a job. I must be a terrible father for Trucy. I need some air. _

I go outside and after a couple of minutes I notice a package sticking out of my mailbox. I take it inside and open it up to find a few Steel Samurai DVDs, a bunch of $20 bills and a letter written in Maya's handwriting. I read it.

_**Hey Nick! **_

_**It's me, Maya! You know, the girlfriend you seem to have forgotten about! : ( I know things must be hard on your side, so I sent some things to make your life easier. First off, Seasons 1-3 of the Steel Samurai, because I totally know you're a closet fan. I also sent you some money. Don't even **__**think **__**about trying to send it back, because I won't take it! I've got more than enough money, and you need it way more than I do. By the way, you still have to send me some pictures of your lovely daughter Trucy. I know Kurain's old-fashioned, but I still have a computer!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maya**_

_**PS. Make sure to send the DVD's back when you're done, and don't forget to write a review, otherwise I might have to Samurai Kick you the next time I come to visit!**_

I smile after I'm done reading Maya's letter, put the money in my wallet, and take out my cell phone. I send Maya a quick text message.

_**Hey, I just got your package. Thanks Maya. XOXO, Nick.**_

Then I pop the first Steel Samurai DVD into my DVD player, and sit down on the couch.

"Hey daddy, whatcha watching?" Trucy says, sneaking up from behind me.

"The Steel Samurai. Sit down; I know you'll love it."

And as Trucy sits down, I come to the realization that no matter what happens, I know that there will always be at least 2 people I can turn to.

The End.


End file.
